Tum Mile
by KSarah
Summary: A Rajvi one shot!


Rajat and Purvi entered inside a hotel fighting over something nonstop…

Purvi - ye sab aapki vajah se hua hai Rajat! aapki vajah se humari flight miss ho gai.…she glared at him angrily

Rajat (in disbelief) - meri vajah se nahi tumhari vajah se! agar tum taiyar hone mai 2 ghante nahi lagati to hum late nahi hote!

Purvi (mouth open) - kya matlab hai aapka? mai taiyar hone mai bahut vaqt lagati hu?

Rajat (irritated) - ab tum iss baat ka issue mat banana please! tumhe to bass jhagda karne ka bahana chahiye!

Purvi (angrily) - jhagda humesha aap hi shuru karte hai!

They were arguing nonstop the hotel staff was staring at them finally the manager come to rescue..

Manager - aree aap dono fir se jhagad rahe hai? sir! mam! aap log apne honeymoon par aaye hai kam se kam yaha to jhagda mat kijiye!

Rajat (looking at him) - bilkul sahi keh rahe hai aap! hum yaha apne honeymoon par aaye hai lekin yaha bhi innhe jhagda karna hai!

Purvi (angrily) - mai nahi jhagda aap kar rahe hai mujhse! aaj hum vaapas Mumbai jaane wale the lekin aapki vajah se hume fir se yahi aana pada!

Rajat looked around everyone were staring at them…he decided to take her inside the room…

Rajat (wrapping his hand around her shoulder) - Purvi! chalo baaki ka jhagda room mai continue karte hai!

Purvi (jerking his hand) - aap to mujhse baat hi mat kijiye….she walked towards the room furiously

Rajat shook his head in disappointment and walked behind her…Purvi slammed the door on his face and locked it from inside

Rajat (banging the door) - Purvi! please darwaja kholo!

Purvi (loudly) - mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai! aap jaaiye yaha se

Rajat - aree yaar tum khamka kyu baat ka batangad bana rahi ho!

suddenly the door got opened before he could understand anything Purvi pulled him inside holding his shoulder and locked the door

Purvi (angrily) - mai baat ka batangad bana rahi hu?…you know what aapse to baat karna hi bekar hai…she turned to other side crossing her hands around her chest

Rajat smiled and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder...Purvi was trying to free herself but he tighten his grip on her

Rajat (kissing her shoulder) - meri pyaari wifey! tumhe nahi lagta aajkal tum kuch jyada hi gusaa karne lagi ho?

Purvi - baat mat kijiye mujhse!

Rajat left her he comes in front and sat on his knees.

Rajat (touching her belly) - princess dekh rahi hai na aap! aapki mumma mujhse fir se gussa ho gai!

Purvi looked at her belly she was 6 months pregnant…they were in the shimla for their 3rd honeymoon…Rajat wanted to spend some time with her before the baby's arrival so he took her there.

Purvi (melting) - apne papa se keh do ki vo mujhse bina vajah jaghadna band kar de!

Rajat smiled and got up..

Rajat (kissing her forehead) - I promise aage se mai kabhi jhagda nahi karunga….he hugs her...Purvi mai bahut khush hu ki tum meri jindagi mai aayi!

Purvi (smiling) - mai bhi bahut khush hu…she separated him…aapko yaad hai hum dono kaise mile the?

Rajat (smiling) - mai vo din kaise bhul sakta hu!

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi was in her friend's birthday party she was happily enjoying sipping her drink talking to her friends…meanwhile someone tapped on her shoulder she looked back and saw a tall dark and handsome man nearly of his age he was holding a red rose in his hands….

Purvi - aap kaun?

The man bents down on his knees and forwarded the rose towards her…

Man - I Love You Baby!

Purvi was shocked to see a unknown man saying her I love you that too infront of many people…she looked around everyone were staring at them only….she felt embarrassed and got angry…she throw the drink on the man's face

Purvi (angrily) - tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe ye sab bolne ki….she points her finger on him warningly…tum jo koi bhi ho aaj ke baad mere saamne mat aana varna muhh tod dungi mai tumhara…she walked outside furiously

The man was standing at his place looked in her direction smiling like an idiot…meanwhile his friends came to him

Friend - Rajat! I am sorry yaar mujhe nahi pata tha vo ladki aise react karegi…humari bet ke chakkar mai teri insult ho gai sabke saamne!

Rajat (lost) - I love her!

Friend (shocked) - what? tu pagal ho gaya hai? tu usse jaanta bhi nahi hai.

Rajat - I don't know par iss ladki ko dekh kar dil mai kuch hua! ab to yahi ladki aayegi meri jindagi mai….he kept his hand near his heart….I Love Her!

his friend shook his head in disappointment and decided to leave him alone..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Rajat and Purvi were seating on the bed…Purvi was seating resting her head on his chest while he was caressing her hairs

Purvi (looking at him) - mene aapke upar drink gira di thi gusse mai! aapko mujh par gussa nahi aaya?

Rajat (kissing her forehead) - nahi! balki bahut pyaar aaya.…uss din ke baad mene sab kuch kiya tumhe manane ke liye aur finally ek din tumne mera proposal accept kar hi liya!

Purvi - kaise nahi karti! aap itna pyaar jo karte the mujhse!

Rajat - karta tha ka kya matlab hai? mai abhi bhi bahut pyaar karta hu tumse.

Purvi (teasingly) - acha! sach mai pyaar karte hai kya aap?

Rajat - acha! abhi batata hu mai tumhe…he pulled her closer to him she falls on his chest….tumhe lagta hai mai tumse pyaar nahi karta?

Purvi nodded her head in now…Rajat held her face and started kissing on her lips deeply she also responded with same passion….Rajat broke the kiss after sometime and pecked her cheeks lightly

Rajat - tumhe sach mai lagta hai mai tumse pyaar nahi karta!

Purvi nodded her head in no and hugged him tightly…

Purvi (happily) - mujhe pata hai aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte hai aur mujhse jyada pyaar aap kisi ko nahi karenge!

Rajat - nahi! koi aur bhi hai jiss se mai bahut pyaar karta hu!

Purvi separated from him and looked at him with questioning eyes….he smiled and planted a soft kiss on her belly

Rajat (touching her belly) - meri princess se!

Purvi shook her head in disappointment and hugged him….he too hugged her back and kissed on her hairs!

 **THE END**

A/N - I know it was not that good but I just wanted to write! thanks for reading it


End file.
